


Happy Holidays

by Kleineganz



Series: Dimensional Dislocation [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andreas and Leto celebrate their first December holidays in Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

As Leto entered their apartment he stopped and stared. Their clean, aesthetically minimalist living room had been transformed into…he didn’t know what.

There was a large tree by the picture window covered in twinkling lights and decorations. More red and green decorations hung everywhere. Wreaths and garlands and other unidentifiable things hung over various nooks and crannies and along the fireplace mantle, which was topped by a large candelabra with lit candles. Boxes wrapped in colorful paper were stacked beneath the tree.

The final straw was the music coming from their stereo. It was so…cheerful it almost made Leto shudder.

“Andreas!” Leto called out. 

Andreas came out of the office with a ridiculous grin on his face, and wearing an even more ridiculous sweater and… _antlers_?

“Welcome home, Love,” Andreas greeted the increasingly grumpy Leto. “Isn’t this wonderful!”

Andreas grabbed Leto and swung him around happily. “I think I love the holidays in this world!”

“Holidays?” Leto harrumphed, crossing his arms, stepping away from his giddy lover. “Have you been drinking?”

“Just egg nog, Love,” Andreas grinned. “You have to try it! It’s so good!”

Andreas ran to the kitchen to fetch a glass but paused at the archway, looking back at Leto coyly. Leto let out an exasperated sigh. “What?”

Andreas pointed over his head. “That’s a mistletoe. If I’m under it, it means you have to kiss me.”

Leto huffed but let a wry grin spread over his lips as he sauntered closer to his ridiculous lover. “Does it now?”

Andreas nodded eagerly. So Leto grabbed Andreas by his ridiculous sweater and pulled him down into a deep kiss. “Is that all it means?”

Andreas laughed. “Yup, I’m afraid so!” He then danced into the kitchen and brought back a glass of what looked like milk. Upon closer inspection it was thicker and hand little black dots in it. Leto sniffed it. It smelled sweet, so he took a taste. _It was good_! Leto _hmmmd_ happily and took another drink.

Andreas laughed. “I knew you’d like it, you sweet tooth!”

Leto harrumphed again before smiling at his Amatus. “So, where did all this come from?”

“Henry helped me. I was asking him about all the different holidays that happen in December and he tried to explain, and it turned into a shopping trip!” Andreas explained.

Andreas then sat Leto down in the living room and explained about the different holidays. Henry had told him some details and Andreas had been researching more online. The big holiday, it seemed was one called Christmas and there was a lot of confusing things between the many traditions, but Andreas loved the idea of a tree inside with lights and decorations. Then there was Hanukkah and the tradition they had with lighting candles. Even though it was a few days past Andreas liked the story so much he insisted on getting a menorah and lighting the candles anyway, placing it on their mantelpiece. Then there were other holidays and traditions with Ramadan and Kwanzaa and an array of others. Andreas apparently had tried to incorporate bits and pieces from all of them.

Leto had listened intently as he sipped his eggnog.

“Do you know what one central theme is among all of these different beliefs and traditions during this time of year?” Andreas asked. Leto shook his head. “Peace and love. It’s something that most people on this world desire, and during these holidays it seems there is a small glimmer of it. That’s why I wanted to bring some of that here into our home. That and the fact it makes me feel a little bit more connected with this world.”

“You really do have a good heart, Amatus,” Leto said, leaning in to kiss his love.

***

Christmas Eve found Leto and Andreas volunteering at the mission. They helped to prepare the special holiday meal, while Casey dressed as a character known as Santa Claus, giving small gifts to the children staying at the mission that night.

Andreas served each meal with his usual smile and happy banter, cheering up those down on their luck this holiday. It always made him feel good to help those in need, especially around a holiday when they should be home with friends and family.

After the mission closed they headed back home, where they were meeting with Henry, Miranda and Casey for a little evening celebration among friends. Andreas made hot mulled wine and had even spent time earlier that day baking cookies and other treats.

“So guys,” Henry said. “What do you think of our holidays?”

“It was all a bit overwhelming at first,” Leto shrugged. “But they seem to make Andreas very happy.”

Andreas sat on the floor between Leto’s legs, giggling. The wine was going to his head, as it often did.

Henry laughed. “I can see that. He’s like I was as a kid around this time of year.”

Leto ran his fingers through Andreas’ hair and sighed. “I do wish I remembered my childhood. Was I happy? I’ll never know.”

“Well, then it’s my job to make you happy now,” Andreas said, hugging Leto’s leg.

“You already do, Amatus.” Leto smiled. Andreas hummed happily.

After that the friends exchanged gifts. Andreas had made everyone a little homemade first aid kit, and Leto gave each of them apple tarts that Andreas had helped him bake. “These are just little gifts to show our appreciation for all the help you have been during our first year here. We don’t know what we would have done without you,” Andreas said gratefully.

Henry, Miranda and Casey hugged each of them in turn and then it was time for them all to head home to be with their families.

***

Once they were alone, Andreas began clearing away the dishes when Leto gently stopped him. “Leave it, that can wait until tomorrow.”

Andreas shrugged. “Alright. Wanting to turn in early?”

Leto took Andreas’ hand and led him back towards the tree. “No, I think I’d like to exchange our gifts first.”

“Oh, right,” Andreas blushed. “I nearly forgot. Sorry, Love.”

They both knelt by the tree and pulled out their presents for each other. Andreas handed Leto his present while blushing furiously. Leto smirked as he accepted it and handed Andreas his.

Andreas opened his present first. His eyes went wide and he grinned happily when he saw his gift. A new collar. This one was a higher grade leather, with soft nubuck leather on the interior for more comfort. Across the front was stitched in gold “Leto’s Pet.” From the D-ring hung a name tag with Andreas’ name on it. “I love it!! It’s beautiful. Thank you, Love.”

Leto smiled, pleased that his gift made Andreas so happy. He then looked to his own gift. It was a paddle. He had already supplied their playroom with an array of paddles, but not one like this. This one was made of leather, high quality from the looks of it. The handle was a rich mahogany. “This is a beautiful implement. I’m sure it will turn your other cheeks just as rosy at the ones on your face now,” Leto said with a wicked smile and a wink, before standing before his lover.

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Andreas said, blushing even more furiously.

“Shall we go try out our gifts, Amatus?” Leto asked, taking Andreas’ hand and helping him to his feet.

“Yes, please!” Andreas nodded happily as he trotted behind Leto on their way to the Playroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So...does anyone want me to write about the holiday shenanigans these two get up to in their playroom?


End file.
